


Give In

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "ooo maybe Michael x reader, where michael and reader do the naughties after reader helps michael on a killing spree?"I don't think I totally followed the prompt entirely, but I really do like how this fic came out. Especially as I'm trying to force myself int o writing nsfw again.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Give In

Youkilledsomeone.Youkilledsomeone.Youkilledsomeone.Youkilledsomeone.Youkilledsomeone.Youkilledsomeone.Youkilledsomeone.Youkilledsomeone.Youkilledsomeone.Youkilledsomeone.Youkilledsomeone.Youkilledsomeone.Youkilledsomeone.Youkilledsomeone.Youkilledsomeone.

You.

Killed.

Someone.

The thought races continuously in your brain, no amount of crying, or shaking your head can force them out, and worst of all, even as you try, Michael is there at your back,holding you close. A low rumble of approval leaves his throat and the feeling of vibrating through you increases your nausea even more. 

It hadn’t been-

You hadn’t wanted to hurt anyone. 

All you had wanted to do was watch Michel in action, and when you thought he was in trouble you acted and you-

You acted.

You killed someone. 

Michael’s unaware of your horror. He’d seen the way you’d frozen, seen the way you’d dropped the bloodied kitchen knife, but he didn’t understand didn’t connect the dots. 

He didn’t understand that you aren’t capable of _coping_ with murder as well as he can.

And even more so he doesn’t understand that you’re not in the _mood_ afterwards like he is. 

The beast within is successfully quenched for tonight at least, the streets of Haddonfield once again safe, the Shape is completely focused on you, and the tightness within the front of his jumpsuit. 

That’s what allows him to follow your panicked form all the way back to your shared home, but the minute you make it back he’d wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him, and grinding his clothed length against your ass. 

Your panic is interrupted by a shameful moan that passes your own lips. 

It’s disgusting. 

There’s no reason you should be feeling this way after what you did, but you can’t deny the fact you’re getting harder the longer you leave Michael to rut against you. 

However Michael quickly grows tired, his hands fumbling with your pants and pulling them down. 

Another soft noise of shame leaves you as his hand slips into your underwear, grabbing your half chub and beginning to stroke you to full hardness. 

“H-Here?” In door way? You ask softly, the shame in your voice obvious to you, but not to Michael, or maybe he just doesn’t care. 

You feel him nod, and hear the heavy breathing from the mask behind you. 

He can’t wait, and you’re not going to stop him. 

It’s better, you think, to let go of what happened. 

To just give yourself into the pleasure, and to forget what you’d done. 

_At least until it happens again._


End file.
